Live Your Life
by XxRofLxX
Summary: Utau attempts suicide and some guy saves her. Then he tells her 'live your life', but she doesn't get it. Little by little, she realizes what he means and she falls in love with him but what if that guy is Kukai! KUTAU! I tried to make it good. RnR pls!
1. Prologue

This is a new story! Hope you like 'Live your Life!' Please read and review.

~o~o~o~

**Live Your Life**

**Prologue **

_Daremo inai SUTEEJI_

_yume no jikan wa mou moku na oriteyuku_

The words echoed in my head, the words that were carved into my very heart, the words that might cause me my life.

_Ichiban no negai goto oshiete_

_Anata no hoshii mono_

These words also traveled through my head and out. The words I was forced to sing. I hated these words.

_Open your shiny eyes in the silent night_

_Fushigi na yoru maiorita _

These words held a special place in my mind. These words started and ended my life. I had to join Easter and ruin my life.

I watched the starry sky, the stars shined so bright without the moon. How I longed to be free and fly. These songs stole my freedom and desire.

I look around the park, nobody was there. I took a step closer to the lake; I took a step closer to death; I took a step closer to losing every joy I had; and finally, I took a step closer to hell.

End of Prologue

~o~o~o~

Thanks for reading! Please review.

l

l

l

v


	2. The Phrase

Chapter 1! Finally! My chapters will be short but there will be many chapters too. Enjoy!

P.S: Utau is 25.

Kukai is 25.

Amu is 24.

Ikuto is 27.

~o~o~o~o~

**The Phrase**

I opened my eyes, I was staring at the white ceiling. Where am I and why am I here?

Was this heaven? No people who commit suicide go to hell. I looked at my self. I was dressed in white and there was a bandage on my left arm. I tried and moved my left arm. It didn't hurt, I guess I can take it out now.

I slowly un-bandaged my arm and flexed my fingers. I get it, I was in a hospital. I looked around the white room. It was a suite, I can tell; a celebrity suite.

I tried to get out of my bed but my head hurt like crazy. I must still be recovering or something. Did I hit my head?

Some nurses came in and started asking me so many questions all at the same time. "Stop!" I shouted. The nurses one by one left the room until only one was left.

"I'm Mizuki and I'll be your nurse for your stay." She said with a smile. "Why am I here and who brought me here?" I said demandingly. She seemed frightened for a second then answered me politely. "You're here because you fell into the lake in Misaki Park and a man who claimed to be your friend brought you here."

"What friend?" I asked. "The brown-haired man." "Which brown-haired man?" "The one who's outside right now." "Send him in." I ordered.

The nurse walked out and talked to someone outside. In a few seconds, there was a knock on my door. "Come in." I called.

"Yo!" a familiar voce said. "Souma…" I said menacingly. "No need to get mad. I saved you right?" "Have you any idea that I didn't want to be saved?!" I screamed at him.

"No sorry. How's celebrity life?" he asked me. "How's Amu?" I asked back. "She's fine. I thought you see her everyday, since she and Ikuto are now married." He told me. "Nice to see you're updated." I told him.

I climbed out of my bed. I wobbled a bit and almost fell but Souma caught me. "Let go of me!" I cried. "Sorry, but you almost fell. Shouldn't you say thank you?"

He let go of me and I grimaced. My head stopped hurting a few minutes ago.

"What were you doing in the park?" he asked me. "I slipped when I was looking at the moon." I replied.

"There was no moon that night." _Shot! He knew there was no moon that night_. "Maybe I slipped on a rock." "All around the lake, it's grass no rocks at all." I grimaced. He sat on the bed. "Why did you want to commit suicide?"

"Because I hate being praised. I've been raised in a way where if you're praised that means you've been doing excessively good which is bad. But if you're not praised that means you're not doing good at all and that's even worse!" He gave me a confused look. "I know, it's confusing. I didn't understand it at first too.

"Besides, celebrity life is all pressure. Fans or no fans, hits or no hits. And having an almost always drunk manager is not good." He sweat-dropped and chuckled. "It's not funny!" I protested.

"I know. But it's funny to think the invincible Utau can get scared by pressure." He laughed wiping tears from his eyes.

I hmph-ed right when the doctor came in. "Hoshina-san, you're free to go today." He said. "Thanks." A nurse handed me my clothes and pointed to the restroom.

I walked and changed. When I came out Souma was sitting on the bed listening to his iPod.

When he saw me, I'm sure I saw a blush on his face. "Wow, Utau-chan, you look amazing." I looked at my outfit. Just a yellow t-shirt with some sparkles and a long skirt with some flowers embroidered in it.

I think I could feel a blush creeping onto my face. I quickly turned away. "Baka…" I mumbled.

"You want a ride home?" he asked. "Nah. My Ferrari's in the park. Just drop me of there." I said. "Ok."

I stepped outside the room. "I'll go pay for my stay." I said. "Don't need to. The secretary was one of my fans. She said she owns the place so she let you stay for free, since I asked her." He explained.

"Being an international soccer star does have its ups and downs." I murmured to myself. "Downs?" Souma asked. "Ya to be hated by super stars like me." "Why may I ask?" "I didn't want to be saved! I wanted to die right then and there." I said.

He put his hand on my shoulder. "Utau live your life. Please for me and Amu and all your other friends. You still want that ride to the park?"

"No, I need time to clear my head." I walked away. I heard him sigh and whisper something inaudible.

I walked to the park, it wasn't that far.

"It's Hoshina Utau!" I heard somebody shout. Cameras started flashing and screams and shouts were heard.

I reach the park and threw the stalkers a death glare. They yelped and ran away.

I sighed. I hate celebrity life. I walked to my Ferrari and started the engine.

I sped away and finally I reached my house. "Utau! Welcome home. Where were you yesterday?" Ikuto asked. I completely ignored him.

I went to my room and locked the door. I lay on my bed. I thought of what he said to me.

The three words kept on repeating inside my head until finally, I fell asleep.

**Live Your Life**

**-**

**-**

**I hope you all enjoyed. I'll update this story every Saturday maybe. Wish me luck in writing!**

**-Keitorin-chan**


	3. The Truth? About What!

I'm sorry everyone. I haven't updated in 2-3 weeks. I've been busy.

Utau: More like lazy.

Kei: 2 words one and the same.

Anyways on with the story!!

~*~*~*~*~

**The Truth; About What?!**

_Mune ni yadoru atsuki suisei wa hajima-_

"I'm sorry. I just can't do it." I said through the microphone. My manager groaned. As much as she'd like to, she couldn't be drunk today. Today, we're recording my new album and I still wanted to die.

"Utau, I know you're tired. We all are. Please bear with us. Do it for the fans." She sympathized. I sighed. I guess I have to do it. Fan no tame ni. (A/N: That means 'for the fans')

The music started playing and I think I can do it this time. I sang the whole song. I made some mistakes but that's understandable cuz this is my first time singing this fast song.

I guess I _should_ thank Souma. He did save my life.

I finished the song and earned some claps. "That was great for a first time Utau!" said Muranishi-san my dance instructor said. "Thanks." I simply murmured. "Song number 2 INNOCENT STARTER 3…2…1… GO!"

I sang this song I personally like. It was in moderate speed and I could dance to it. Another round of applause.

Thank you Souma!

**5 hours later…**

"Finally, we're through!" Sanjo-san sighed. "I can finally get drunk!" _I'm so glad we finished the whole album. I can't wait to sing it in front of my fans._

"Can we celebrate?" I tried to say. All eyes were on me. I tried again, no voice came out at all.

"I guess we'll have to postpone the release." Muranishi said "The dancing could've been perfect!" he wailed. Then he gave me a sketchpad. "Use this to communicate."

'Arigatou' I wrote. "No problem" Muranishi answered back.

I walked sadly out of the recording studio. I headed for the park sketchpad in hand. I guess Misaki Park is now where I consider my sadness spot.

Lots of people took pictures and stuff, but I didn't care in the least.

When I arrived at Misaki Park, I sat on a bench facing the lake.

_Maybe I should try suicide again. But I can't after what he said to me. He… That's it! Maybe if I tell my problems, I'll feel better._

I felt a soft tap on my shoulder, I turned to see who I wanted to see. "Yo!" he greeted. I glared.

"Not thinking about suicide again right?" he said acting like he didn't see my glare. 'No more suicide for me.' I wrote. "What happened to your voice?" he asked me. 'Sang 5 hours straight. My throat hurts.' "So you'll have to postpone the release?" he said which sounded like a question, I think.

'How did you know?' "Sorry but I eavesdropped." He admitted while rubbing the back of his head. 'STALKER!' I wrote. "No they are." He said while pointing to some people behind a bush watching us as if we were the most interesting thing in the world.

'Can you get rid of them? I hate stalkers.' "Sure." He said and walked away. I saw him whisper something to them and they yelped and ran away like scared babies.

Souma came back with 4 cameras and 3 notepads then he dumped them in the lake. "Feel better now, Utau-koi?" he said in a lovey-dovey tone. Wait, what did he just call me?!

'I am not your girlfriend!!' I wrote. "I know.:

We just sat there, watching the lake. "Have you ever noticed how th-" "KUKAI!!!!!" a voice called out. "Oh no, Sayuri." Kukai murmured.

A brown-haired girl came running towards us. "Kukai, where have you been? What boyfriend doesn't have time to be with their girlfriend?" she whined. Boyfriend-Girlfriend. She said boyfriend.

"Utau, it's not what you think, she decided this on her own." Kukai told me. "No silly. When I say Boyfriend and Girlfriend, both are supposed to agree." Sayuri whined. "that's the point, I never agreed to this. I like someone else." Kukai said. Then, Sayuri fake-cried then Kukai stiffened. I guess he couldn't resist it. I have to admit it, it looked pretty convincing.

"Don't cry." Kukai soothed. 'Can you call Sanjo-san to bring my Ferrari here?' I wrote while holding my phone towards him. He sighed and grabbed my phone.

"Yo, Sanjo-san, Utau wants her Ferrari here in Misaki Park. Yeah Thanks." He conversed then gave the phone back to me.

In twenty seconds, my Ferrari was in front of me. "Utau what's wrong? I thought it was urgent." Sanjo said. 'I wanna go home! DX' I wrote. I can sound so baby-ish sometimes, even though I'm not saying anything at the moment.

As I sped away, I caught a glimpse of the two love-birds. Sayuri was holding onto Souma's hand as if it was the last thing on earth to grasp. And as for Souma, he grimaced.

-

-

Boyfriend-Girlfriend

-

-

Minna, thanks for reading! I appreciate it. I feel sleepy… Thanks for being with me while I make this story. Reviews are appreciated.

RnR

-Keitorin-chii~

l

l

l

v


	4. The Release

**I know I haven't updated in a super long time! And I'm so absolutely sorry. I've got a lot of tings on my mind. Actually, I've got this written up to chapter 5 at the back of my Mathematics notebook, but I just didn't have the time to type! I hope you will enjoy this.**

**____________________________________**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

I sat on my bed, looking outside the window. Sometimes, I wish I could be free of this horrible unfair world. I felt bad that Kukai had a girlfriend. But why? I mean, I don't like him. Do I? Of course not! Wait do I really? No I don't! ARGH!! This is so frustrating.

I heard a knock on my door and I stood up to get it. It was Amu and Rima. "Utau! I heard that you're having a hard time choosing your outfit for the release. May we help, please?" Amu begged. Rima also gave me her cutest puppy eyes face. When these girls come in and talk about dressing me up, I'd rather turn down the offer. But they were right, I didn't know what to wear that day. "Fine, but nothing to extravagant, okay? Or else I'll banish you from my house." I warned. Amu cocked her head. "But, Utau, I live in this house." I fell to the floor (ANIME STYLE!) How could I forget that?! Yeah, Ikuto and her only got married a year ago, but I should be used to it right? And she's one of my best friends and she's my sister-in-law.

I got up and dusted my dress. "Okay, Yukari says it needs lolita dress. I've got tons of those, but I've already worn them all. I need you to make one for me. It has to be my kind of style. A little bit western as well. The colors must be in balance and most importantly, it has to be unique. You've got two hours to make it. I've got all the materials in this very room." I commanded. Rima has been taking down notes all the while and Amu was already taking my measurements.

I reached for my remote that controls everything in this room. I pressed the number 9 and my TV disappeared behind a wall. In its place was a sewing machine and tons of fabrics. There were at least 67 different kinds of fabric and at least 56 colors all in different shades. They are gonna have a hard time. I exited the room immediately as Amu finished my measurements. You DO NOT want to be in the same room with those two fashionistas. Instead of staying in my room, I proceeded to my Entertainment Room.

Before I even got there, I was called by my annoying brother. "What do you want?!" I screamed back at him. "Someone's at the door. Sheesh, do I get yelled at for everything?!" I pouted and trudged down the steps. I instantly froze when I saw who was at the door. "What the hell do you want?!" I screamed at Kukai. "Well, I came to apologize." He replied clearly terrified of me. "About what?" I snapped. "About Sayuri. Actually, she's still 12. She's tall for her age and… she's my cousin." My mouth fell slack.

What the heck is that about?! Cousin-complex much. Even I didn't have that **(A/N: Kei: Seriously, a brother-complex is much worse than that. Utau: SHADDAP!) **"Apology still not accepted." Ikuto had walked away by now. "Aw c'mon Utau. Just accept it already. I even came here from my house which is on the other side of town." He pleaded. I sighed. I suppose I can do something. Then, an idea pooped in my head. I quickly fished a ticket and backstage pass fro my pocket. "I've got a lot of stress from the release today, so we'll talk after the concert." I said and handed him the passes. Then, I pushed out the door and ran back to my room. Immediately I regretted stepping into my own room.

My room was a mess. Fabrics were everywhere and papers with unfinished designs were on the floor, walls, well everywhere! In the middle of the room was Amu and Rima. They were working with blue and black fabrics. On one of the walls was a design that was finished. "Utau! Look at this." Rima urged. She led me to the bathroom and showed me the most beautiful dress I've ever seen. Of course it was a Lolita dress. But it wasn't ordinary. I mean the other Lolita dresses are kinda simple and plain. But this one was just… wow. It was layered and had tons of frills. The black and blue were in balance so the black didn't over-power the blue. The edges of the frills had some shiny beads so the dress sparkled a little. The string in the middle was crossed in such a way that it doesn't make you look fat. In short the dress was perfect.

"This is perfect!" I exclaimed. Just then Amu burst into the bathroom, I finished the accessories!" she yelled. We all cheered. I looked at my watch. "Just enough time to change." I told them. I ushered them out of the bathroom and started to change. Then I let them help me with the ribbons and laces. Finally, I let them do my hair. My hair was not in its usual hair style. Amu and Rima had braided my hair. One big one at the back and two smaller ones in front. They put the head dress on my head and the necklace on my neck. I was all set to go when I realized I hadn't given my friends tickets or backstage passes yet. "One for you, Rima, Ikuto, Nagihiko and… Tada-gay." I said then grimaced. Lately, I've been starting to dislike Tadase and started calling him Tada-gay.

I ran to my Ferrari and started the engine. "See you at the concert!" I yelled to Amu, Rima and Ikuto. I sped away. I opened my window and let the air just whip my face. It felt great to be free. Truly? I loved playing dress up! I arrived at the concert hall just as the gates opened and I was crowded with fans. "Utau-chan! Can I have your autograph?" a little gir; said holding out a pen and notebook. I took the pen from her, smiled and signed her notebook then handed the pen back to her.

"Utau-chii, that dress looks great on you!" a familiar voice called out. "Yaya!" I cried and ran to her. I hugged her tightly. "I thought you were in America." "Yeah, Yaya was until this lunch. Then Yaya saw a poster saying Utau-chii's concert was today." Yaya smiled. "Are you alone?" I asked her. "Yeah, Yaya snuck out. Yaya's husband will get mad when Yaya gets back but anything to see Utau-chii!" Yaya beamed. I quickly handed her a ticket and backstage pass. "After the concert come see me okay? Amu, Rima, Nagihiko, Ikuto and Kukai will be there. Bye!" I said and ran away. I made it to backstage before my dress and hair got ruined.

"Utau-chan! That dress is amazing!" Yukari complemented. "I owe this to Amu and Rima." I told her pointing to me. "Well, they did a good job. They even did your make-up. But you need retouches." She exclaimed and pushed me to the dressing room. A few minutes later, I came out looking as beautiful as ever. "3minutes till show time!" a stage hand said. "You better get out there and rock their worlds!" Yukari urged. "You bet!"

And just like that the concert started and ended. (**A/N: Sorry, to lazy to type the whole concert.**) All my friends were already backstage when it ended, well, almost everybody. Kukai wasn't here yet. "Utau! That was great!" Amu exclaimed "Thanks." Suddenly I heard a "UTAU! HELP ME! SHE'S CHOKING ME! I CAN'T BREATH!" I turned to where the sound was coming from. Sayuri was clinging onto Kukai's back and choking him while at it. "Security! Get that girl off the brown-haired guy and throw her into the garbage!" I ordered. Instantly the security guards pried Sayuri off and literally threw her into the trash can. Everybody laughed. "Thanks Utau. Now can I talk to you?" he asked. "No, too tired. See you guys tomorrow." Kukai was wide-eyed. I walked away and left th others talking with Yaya. Finally, I sped back home. A perfect day ending perfectly well…

-

-

Blue and Black Lolita

-

-

**Gosh! I typed that in 4 hours. My parents got seriously mad at me for staying on the computer too long. As for Utau's dress, I'll post a link on my profile. Hope you enjoyed!**

**-KeiKei-chan~***


	5. The Competition

**Konichiwa minna!! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. See, it's October already and it's mission month. So we have this big fair where the students have to dance then we set up stands and play games and have fun. Then after that I had my exams. I know two days after the fair we have our exams. It's really harsh. So once again, I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!!!**

**____________________________________**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**The Competition**

**Utau's POV**

Nothing to do today but laze around. I guess I'll just sleep or something. Or maybe I could eat ramen! Wait… we're out of instant ramen. Damn it! Stupid me for being hungry all the time.

So I just lay on my bed thinking about what Kukai had said to me a few weeks ago. 'Live Your Life' he said. He said it like it was the simplest thing in the world. Yet, I don't know what it means. I've tried to decipher the meaning. I am living my life right now. I'm alive right? But I have a feeling that he meant something deeper. And I can only understand it literally. I've never been good about looking into stuff. I always just stayed on the surface. That's why I tried committing suicide.

I was staring up stupidly at the ceiling when Ikuto called me saying there was someone at the door. I walked lazily to the door. Half way there, I spotted some brown pigtails. I thought it was Yaya so I kept walking towards the door. But 75% there, I saw the face. It was that evil Sayuri. I quickly ran back up to my room and locked the door. After a few minutes, I heard the front door close. She's gone! Thank goodness.

Then, I heard feet stomping up the stairs. Please don't let it be Sayuri. "UTAU!" Thank god it's Ikuto. "What?!" I screamed back. "That Sayuri character left you a letter. I'll slip it under your door." He said. I watch as a pink envelope appeared under my door.

It had a Sakura and Nadeshiko design. I pick up the envelope and opened it. Inside was a letter. It said:

_Dear Utau-sama,_

_I am your biggest fan! I'm your number one fan! I hope we can be friends someday. But sadly that is not possible. See, you have been near Kuk-ku-chan. And anyone who has touched or talked to Ku-ku-chan who is a female is my mortal enemy. So from now on, when I see you I will challenge you to any contest. The one who gets the most wins, get Ku-ku-chan. I won't attack you during your concerts. I don't want to ruin your perfectness._

_Your number one fan,_

_Hamasaki Sayuri_

Oh, so her last name is Hamasaki… (bursts out laughing) KU-KU-CHAN!!!!!!! LOL That is so funny. I'll tell him about this one day.

"Utau! Kukai's at the door for you." Amu called. Perfect timing. "Send him up!"

A few seconds later, I heard a knock on my door. "Come in!" As Kukai- um- Souma stepped into the room, I threw the letter at him, "Read it." I commanded him.

After reading the whole thing, he had a WTF face. "So now, you are officially called Ku-ku-chan! Isn't that cute?" He glared at me. "So, what brings you here today?" I asked him. "I wanted to apologize. Since you didn't let me apologize the other day." He said.

I smirked I think I know exactly what I'll make him do to make up for it. "Apology accepted," he started to look happy "on one condition," his face fell at that, "be my slave for a day. Tomorrow. 9:00 am, be here. Good bye" I said quickly then pushed him out the door. That felt good.

I could here him falling down the stairs. I bet he knows that all the boys who have been my servants have ran home saying "MOMMY! I CAN'T TAKE IT! UTAU'S TOO MUCH!" I have decided I will go out for ramen. But there's one problem, if I go out the front door, then my fans will stalk me and take pictures. I know! I'll use my escape route.

I got my disguise which was a hooded jacket and sunglasses. Then, I jumped out the window. I landed safely on the grass since our gardener loved big fluffy grasses that he could shape. I ran out the back door and made a dash for my favorite ramen shop.

I stepped inside and was greeted by "Ah, Sakura-chan, welcome back!" Sakura's my pen name here. I was walking to a table when I heard a familiar "I challenge you to a ramen eating contest!" I twitched as I turned around to see Sayuri pointing at me.

"Oji-san, can u prepare a room for us and 10 bowls of ramen." "10 for me too." Sayuri said. Oji-san ran to the kitchen and started barking orders at the staff. "you better be prepared." I warned Sayuri. She glared at me. We walked to one of the private booths.

Soon, our ramen arrived and the Oji-san cleared his throat. "The one who finishes their 10 bowls of ramen first will be the winner." One bowl each was placed in front of us. "START!" I started eating and after a few minutes, I finished my first bowl. I just kept eating and eating until I had no more bowls to eat. I looked at Sayuri she had only finished 6 bowls and was on the floor sleeping. I shook her and she woke up with start.

"Did I win? Did I win?" she asked franticly "Nope, I did. Utau: one, Sayuri: zero!" I said.

I left money on the table as Sayuri fainted back into dream world. I then skipped out of the shop and proceeded home. Today was really fun…

-

-

**KU-KU-CHAN!**

-  
-

**Again, I am terribly sorry for not updating this story and my other stories. ** **But break is the day after tomorrow so that means I can update more often again!****Hope you had fun reading this!** **P.S: The next chapter is my favorite so far, I'll probably have it up on Saturday.**

**-Keitorin-chan ~***


	6. The Slavery

**I know it's way over the promised date, but please, bear with me. I've got stupid issues in my life. Like the Mission Family Fair in October, going abroad (also not being allowed to use the computer while in the certain place), I've also just recently finished my finals and I am dying to know how it turned out. Also since it's Christmas break, my dad has been forcing me to finish my Kumon assignments (a Mathematics program thingy). I'm late, super late. I'm sorry. As I said before, this has been my favorite chapter to write so far. The names of the stores are the Pennames of some authors I adore or I know personally. I'm sorry if your penname isn't here. DOZO! **

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**The Slavery**

I woke up with a big smile. Today was the day of the slavery. I looked at my clock; 7:30 a.m. I have one hour 30 minutes before nine.

I walked to my bathroom and started doing my business. After I took a bath, I picked out a cute yellow halter and paired it with purple pants. I sat in front of my mirror and started doing my hair. I decided to braid my hair today.

I looked at the clock; 8:30. I'll eat my breakfast now. I had bacon and eggs. Some ice cream too. 8:45, fifteen more minutes.

As I proceeded to the living room to wait for my slave, I decided I'd raid my brother's piggy bank, Amu's too. But I was **not** in luck. Inside their room were the two, heavily making out. I closed the door as quietly as possible. "Hey, did you hear the door open and close?" Ikuto said. I scurried out of there as fast as possible without making any noise.

Luckily, when I arrived in the living room, Kukai was there. I grinned. "Welcome to hell, dear slave." I greeted. He snapped his head to look at me. "What does that mean?" he asked stupidly. "Well, I've made sure in my schedule to make this day hell for you." I explained with a frightful sneer. He gulped and shivered.

I lead the way out the door, not bothering to put on my disguise. It's part of my plan. Make Kukai save me from the hordes of fans. That was a perfect plan. Cameras flashed reporters flocked and notepads opened. Well, this is my first time braiding my hair. "Utau! You look great with your hair in a braid. Why braid it today?" one reporter asked. "It's a special occasion today. I'm doing it for someone." That came out of my mouth unconsciously. Not good.

"Who?!" they prodded. "Utau has no time for this!" Kukai said and dragged me to his car. I could feel the eyes of the reporters on my back watching me cautiously. I think they're suspecting me of dating this guy. No matter, let them assume what they like. I'll just deny it in one of my concerts.

"To Tokyo shopping district." I told Kukai. He sped away quickly. He parked the car and I stepped out. I approached the first store: WantingFreedom.

**In WantingFreedom:**

WantingFreedom sells dresses for formal occasions and for parties. Also elegant hair accessories, etc. I picked out several dresses. Seventeen at least. I tried on the red one first **(link in profile)**. It was cute, reaching only until my knees with spaghetti straps. I showed it to Kukai who sighed but looked. He was awed. "Hello?" "Um… oh…yeah…It's great. You should get that." He stuttered. I nodded and tried on the next one. It was a blue dress that reached all the way until my ankles **(link in profile)**. It was like a V-cut style with ruffles near the chest area. There was a sash tied around the waist. Personally, I like this one. It was actually very comfortable. Kukai blushed. He nodded vigorously signing that he liked it very much.

**Kukai's POV: (it's my first time doing Kukai's POV hope it'll be fun!)**

Utau is torturing me! Seeing her wear hot dress after hot dress. I can't take it! I can see by the look on her face that she knows she's torturing me. I'm horrified by her hotness. Finally, after seventeen dresses, she stopped. She paid for everything then… she threw her bags… at me! She even threw in some hairclips! Though I like only one of them **(link in profile) **it matches her blue dress. But it's so heavy!

"Utau! Aren't you gonna help me?" I cried. "No, you're the slave." She replied menacingly. "Besides, that's the lightest you're going to be carrying!" Lord, help me! We went to Hidden Tala next.

**In Hidden Tala:**

I've learned that Utau loves to visit this casual dress shop. All the sales ladies know her. "Utau-chan! How about this shirt?" one of them, Kazami, asked. She held up a violet polo. Utau thought it was too plain. There were about 21 sales ladies in the whole entire gigantic store. I wonder how they manage.

Utau gave up on shirts and went to the next section, one that frightened me, the swim suit section. Believe me, she has killed me. She tried on lots of thing, making me watch every single one. From bikinis to one piece bathing suits to some with skirts. Thankfully, she gave up on this section too. The next section was formal wear but she had plenty of that already so she skipped it. In the end she went to the accessories section.

She bought so many necklaces saying they were for her concerts. She let me see a couple. They were all so full of jewels. Usually, the color combinations would be yellow and purple. I wonder if she's a fan of Rimahiko. **(Sorry, that was random) **And guess what, they were all a pound each! **(He's exaggerating)**

**In Creamie Kitty:**

**Utau's POV:**

Now, I'm hungry, so we had some ice cream in Creamie Kitty. Creamie Kitty is one of the best ice cream parlors in Japan. Each scoop is unique. Their flavors are bizarre but very delicious. Each scoop contains a little surprise inside. It can be a toy, syrup, gum, chocolate, etc.

I got Caramel Strawberry. Weird, I know, but it tastes really good. I also got some really sweet caramel syrup. Kukai got Vanilla Aqua with a piece of bubblegum that tasted like water. I find that very pointless.

**In Tsuki no Kimi:**

Before we went in, I was mad at Kukai for not being strong enough. He dropped most of the bags a few minutes ago. But when we went inside I immediately ran to him for comfort. The place was creepy. It was a fortune telling stall. Well, I've been here lots of times already. But Tsuki renovates once every week. And this was the creepiest of all. Then, there was Tsuki.

"Welcome, Utau. Ready for your reading?" Tsuki asked. I calmed myself down and nodded. I sat across her while Kukai remained behind me.

Tsuki looked into her crystal ball. She gasped. I tried to peek. Then, she laughed. "Does this phrase mean anything to you?" she asked and wrote something on a piece of paper. It wrote 'Live your Life' I blushed crimson. She giggled again.

"Just remember that phrase and you'll be really great in your love life!" she exclaimed nd burst out laughing. "Oh, and you're forgetting something about today. I saw it on a poster." She added while rolling on the floor laughing.

I looked at my watch. What am I forgetting…? Then it hit me. Physically and mentally. I forgot about my concert!! I looked at what hit me. It was a very mad Sanjo.

I guess my fun ends here… ugh. I am gonna get scolded for this.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**I guess that's it. I'm sorry it's not very good. But the weather here is killing me, that's why I can't write/ type properly. Please forgive me for putting this up really late. I promise I'll have the next chapter up before New Year or a day after. It's titled **_**The LP Park**_**. Please look forward to it.**

**-Keitorin ~***


	7. The LP part 1

**OH GOD! I hate document manager sometimes! I've been trying to get this since well, I don't know, LAST YEAR! Not a nice wait for you, I know. I'm sorry. Right now, I'm obssessed with Buono! Have you heard their new album? Pretty cool!! DOZO!**

**The LP Park (Part 1)**

**Kukai's POV:**

"Have you heard of the new park on the other side of town? I heard it got a really good rating from some critics because of a planetarium there. They say it has the coolest lighting effects. I plan on taking Rima there." Nagihiko said. I was with the guys as usual. We were just sitting around in a café.

"I could bring Amu. We could double date." Ikuto suggested. "And if Kukai here brings somebody too, we could triple date!" he added. "I don't have anybody that I like, as of now." I replied. "You said 'as of now'. That means you _will_ get a girlfriend!" Nagi said really loudly. The people in the café looked at us weirdly. I hate it when my friends just randomly shout out stupid things.

I sighed and stood up. "I got somewhere I gotta be so, BYE!" I told them and headed out the door real quick. The truth I do have someone I like; love even. And that, everybody, is the Pop Idol herself, Hoshina Utau. Yep, you read it correctly, Utau. I've had a crush on her since like, I don't know. Since we were 15.

I am also right now considering asking her out to LP Park, the park we were just talking about. I need to really think about it. I could bring flowers. That would help, I'm sure. I just hope Ikuto doesn't open the door. I heard he tried to kill one of the guys who wanted to ask Utau out. And that guy was an international pop star.

**The next Day: Kukai's POV:**

I'll do it! I'll drive to Utau's house and ask her to come with me to LP Park. So now, I'll get into my car with a bouquet of lavenders and drive to her house. Yep, that's what I'm doing right now. Why the hell do I feel so damn nervous?! Oh, right, because I love her.

I'm ringing the doorbell, the freakin' doorbell that goes 'meow!' (Courtesy of Ikuto.) Thankfully, Utau answered the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with some attitude in her voice. I gave her the flowers "You wanna go to the park with me?" I asked pretending to be not nervous when I totally am. She looked at the flowers in admiration. "This is the first time anyone has gotten me lavenders. They're usually roses or daises! I'd love to go. Just let me change and put these in a vase." She replied excitedly.

**Time Skip: At the Park:**

"This place is amazing!" Utau exclaimed looking at the leaves falling down from a big tree. There were little droplets of water on them and the sun hit them at just the right angle to make them look like emeralds. I caught one in my hand. I suddenly had a very exciting idea.

"You want a new challenge Idol-san?" She looked at me with an evil glint in her eyes. Even though she was wearing shades, the little sparkle in her eyes gave away her excitement. "I'll take that as a yes. The challenge is to catch as many falling leaves as you can in five minutes without getting your clothes wet. Not a single drop got it?" She nodded her head and prepared her hands. She's treating this some kind sick joke. I don't care. I'm gonna win anyways. I put my cell phone on countdown timer. **(You know, that feature you have on phones that allows you to put a certain time and when you press start it will countdown and ring when time is up?)**

"Ready, GO!" Pressing the start button, I started catching the leaves. I ran here and there and I could see Utau doing the same. Challenging her really is my favorite pastime. Water started dripping from my hands, so I had to be careful cuz my movements are so quick, my shirt might get some droplets on them.

The ringing stopped both our movement. Neither of us had any droplets on our clothes. Well, Utau had one near her shoulder, but I'm gonna let that slip. We counted our leaves. In the end, I counted 54 and she counted 51.

"I win!" I proclaimed really loudly. She grumbled. "Fine, I'll buy you ice cream." She pointed to an ice cream cart. It was Creamie Kitty's. Man, they've got a lot of branches.

"Hurry up and pick or else I won't pay for you."

"Aw, Idol-san, you said you'd pay cuz you lost." I gave her the puppy face.

"I hate you."

I smirked. I picked a flavor called 'Watermelon Cheese' I swear these flavor sound so bizarre, but they mix it a way that when you lick, you taste one flavor at a time. **(It's impossible, I know.) **Utau got 'Passion fruit's Strawberries' Like I said weird.

I checked the park map when we finished our ice cream. "Hey, there's a park here. Wanna go there?" She just shrugged.

I led her to the café and her face fell when she saw it. It was a pink Maid Café. I dragged her inside. Ladies were lined at the entrance and when we entered they cried a loud "Ohayo gozaimasu!" They bowed down real low and raised their heads. Their mouths fell slack. "SOUMA-SAMA?! The famous Souma-sama is here?!" they chatted between themselves until one shut them up. "Souma-sama, we are proud to have you here. Please come here." Whoa, I am famous with the girls.

I could tell they were all trying to ignore the blonde beauty who was just trailing behind me. We ordered some snacks and started chatting.

"Souma-sama! Here's my number." A girl said as she gave me a piece of paper. She winked and walked away. Let me tell you one thing; UTAU DID NOT LIKE IT.

**Utau's POV:**

What is wrong with this guy? He asks me to the park and then brings me to a place filled with good-looking girls. Not that they are that cute. Their uniforms make them look like sluts.

I don't even know why I care. I mean we're just friend right? No need for me to get all worked up just cuz a girl's hitting on him. It's not like I like him or anything.

But the feeling get when I'm near him is really something else. I feel all giddy and happy. Like I'm seeing someone I haven't seen in a really long time. Well, it's true that we haven't been able to catch up or something like that until he saved me from committing suicide.

Well, I'm particularly sure that the imaginary audience in my head would love to learn why I wanted death. Well, a few days before I went to the park, Yua, you know the model turned singer, ridiculed me in one of her concerts saying that I had no love life and boys just disgust me. NOT TRUE. After that my rates dropped down really bad. And you're all wondering why I hated my 3rd single Heartful Song, correct? Well, it's cuz it encouraged me to pursue my dream of singing for me and that just led me to hurt.

Another girl just approached Kukai. That's the 15th one.

"That's it, I'm leaving!" I shouted at Kukai and walked away briskly. He sat there looking pretty surprised. I bet he's thinking 'What did I do?!'

Well, Kukai dearest, you just made me watch you get fawned over by girls. I have a feeling you brought me here to torture right? I must be right!

Tears threatened to fall but I absolutely forbid them from cascading down my face. I looked at the directory. It turns out there's another café on the other side of the park. I'll go there. Besides the name of the café is a little nostalgic, it was named 'Guardians'

The fifteen minute walk there cleared my mind. I saw the café just right ahead. Oh my gawd. The building was like an exact replica of the Royal Garden back in Seiyo. The waitresses were wearing red guardian capes! The boys were wearing blue ones. This is way too similar. I stepped inside and there was a big fountain in the middle. Way too similar! But there were less plants and more tables were put up instead of two in the front. Across the fountain, where the tables and chairs for the guardians are supposed to be, there was a light pink stage.

"EH?!?! Utau?" a familiar bewildered voice cried. I turned to the direction of the voice finding Yaya staring at me. She was wearing a red cape.

"Eh? Yaya, what are you doing here?" I asked real stupidly. "Well, Yaya owns this place with Yaya's husband."

"Oh, by the way, Yaya, who exactly is your husband?"

"Oh, I think it's only Utau-chan who doesn't know. It's Kairi." My mouth fell slack.

"Kairi?! How come I'm the only one who doesn't know?"

"Well, cuz when we invited you to our wedding, Yukari-nee-chan said you were to busy to come and that she sends her best and you do too. So, we just dropped it. A few months later, we moved to America, remember?" She said and knocked my head.

"Oh, yeah… I think I do." I said racking my brain for any evidence of memory.

"C'mon Utau, sit down and have something. I got the recipes off Nagi-kun so they should bring back lots of nostalgic memories!" She then led me to a little less crowded area of the 'Royal Garden.'

She handed me a menu. I looked through the contents; they had various cakes and pastries, cookies and chocolate too. I decided on a Blueberry Cheesecake and a Banana Berry Smoothie.

Yaya took my orders and rushed to the kitchen. A few minutes later she brought me my smoothie and cake and sat down with me.

"Nee, Utau-chan, can you sing for the crowd? I've got all you're songs up there. Even the new ones." She pleaded. She gave me the puppy face. What is with these past guardians and puppy faces? Even Amu does that.

I looked away. "Please, Utau-chan? It would really help me bring in some more costumers." Yaya pleaded even more. I looked around, this place is packed? How can she handle more customers? She must have read my mind cuz she said "We have more seats behind these plants," She gestured to a part or the café filled with plants. "I can just press this button here on my cape and the whole portion will go underground! Cool, right? Kairi designed it."

I grumbled for the 100th time today. "Fine."

I took of my disguise **(I bet most of you didn't know she was wearing a disguise cuz I didn't mention it right? Just remember that whenever she goes out she wears a disguise.) **and walked up the stage. People started murmuring things like 'Hey, isn't that Hoshina Utau? I didn't know she was gonna be here? It's lucky we decided to sit here for a cup of coffee.' Some took out their phones and started texting their friends about me.

Yaya turned a song on and I recognized it as a song in my newest album. It was Very Beauty **(I know, it's by Berryz Kobou but imagine it as a solo. Listen to the song for effect :) I don't own.) **I grabbed the microphone and started singing when it was my cue.

_Mata kagami wo mitsumeteru__  
__Aa doushite konna kao yo__  
__Asu no asa me ga sameta toki ni wa__  
__utsukushiku nattetara ii na_

_Naze da ka kenka shita  
Aa daisuki na ano hito to  
Mata kocchi ga saki ni ayamaru no  
Shikata no nai koto ne_

_Doushite minna  
mujaki ni hashaganai no yo  
Donna yume wo  
egaiteiru no deshou ka_

_Suteki na josei ni naritakute  
namida wo gaman shite mo  
mainichi genki ni ikite yuku  
Sore ga miryoku yo  
Sore ga onna yo_

_Tada hitori ni naritakute  
Aa toomawari shite mita no  
Demo kondo wa arukou ano hito to  
Senchi na koi wo shiteru_

_Doushite haru wa  
doki doki shite kuru no deshou  
Machi no naka mo  
ohana no nioi ga shiteru_

_Suteki na jinsei mitsumeteru  
Otona ni chikazuku kara  
mainichi genki de utsukushiku  
Sore ga miryoku yo  
Sore ga onna yo_

_Suteki na jinsei mitsumeteru  
Otona ni chikazuku kara  
mainichi genki de utsukushiku  
Sore ga miryoku yo  
Sore ga onna yo_

The crowd cheered. Normal response. The only thing that was not normal was that I was in a normal stage without lights or special effect and for once in a long time, I didn't practice. It felt nice to be free and sing for the fun of it. I miss doing this. Maybe I'd learn to do it again someday…

**-**

**-**

**Singing Free**

**-**

**-**

* * *

**Well… that's it for part 1. Part two will be coming soon, when I feel like writing it! Sorry if I made you wait!!**

**-Keitorin ~***


	8. The LP part 2

**So, here is the next chapter. I hope you haven't been waiting long. I tried to get this up as soon as possible. This is the second part of LP Park. There are three parts by the way. Hope you enjoy the angst part of LP. Lp has many faces. I promise the next chapter will be the best! DOZO!**

**+-+-+-+-+-+**

**The LP Park**

"One more song! One more song! One more song!"

The audience were probably begging for more. It felt good to sing freely, to sing without thinking about anything.

Yaya came up the stage and told me I could relax in the VIP section while she told the audience I'd be back after I ate my cake and drank my smoothie.

"You see, I kinda asked her up before she even took a bite from her food. I bet she's pretty hungry. So while she's eating let's cast a vote on which song she'd sing next. All her singles and songs from her album are allowed to be voted on. So, I'll pass out slips of paper and you'll write your vote okay?" she then lead me to the VIP section right beside the gift shop.

Thankfully, the room had no windows and only a few people were in there. A few people got my autograph and some took picture, but that was it. After that I relaxed. The cake tasted the same. It was bringing back the most nostalgic memories ever, Easter, Ikuto, The Guardians and most of all, my friends.

Yaya sat down beside me. "Like the cake? I really did get the recipe from Nagi. I remember all those times you'd stop by if you had the time and we'd all eat things together. I really miss the old days." She sighed.

"I miss those days too; the only days without that much drama." I sighed along with her. We just kept talking about the old days until it was time for me to go out and sing another song.

I waited on stage as Yaya counted the ballots. "Right, so your next song is Blue-Sky-Blue." That was also part of my new album. It was soft and soothing, just what I needed. **(I know this is also by Buono. Please try to imagine it as a solo again. Play for effect.) **The music started playing as more and more people arrived to watch me.

_(Sky) kimi ga okutte kureta no wa_  
(_Fly) shikakui aoi sora_  
(_Light) miagereba onaji sora ga_  
(_Delight) koko ni mo arundane_

_isogiashi de sugiteku mainichi no naka de_  
_ironna koto wasuresou ni natte shimau yo_

_boku ga kaeru no wa kimi no iru tokoro_  
_nagai nagai michi no tochuu de samayoi tsuzukete mo_  
_kawarazu aru mono kawatte yuku mono_  
_mirai mo kako mo subete wa kono onnaji sora no shita_  
_kokoro no oku ni kiritorareta Blue_

(_Mine) ima nara wakaru kigasuru_  
(_Alive) dokoka de mita kotoba_  
(_Why) jiyuu to senaka awase ni_  
(_Away) kodoku wa arutte_

_fukai yami no naka de jitto me wo koraseba_  
_soko ni aru hikari wa yagate azayaka ni_

_boku ga kaeru no wo kimi no iru tokoro_  
_omoi wa kyori mo jikan sae mo tobikoete yukunda_  
_jibun dake janaku dareka no tame ni ne_  
_ikitekutte koto mo warukunai sou omoetekuru_  
_kono ookina sora kimi mo miteru Blue_

_boku ga kaeru no wa__kimi no iru tokoro_  
_nagai nagai michi no tochuu de samayoi tsuzukete mo_  
_kawarazu aru mono kawatte yuku mono_  
_mirai mo kako mo subete wa kono onnaji sora no shita_  
_kokoro no oku ni kiritorareta Blue_

The usual applause filled my ears. I felt free again, until a certain someone caught my eye. I looked at him and tears started forming. I ran down the stage and into the kitchen. Yaya ran after me.

"Utau! What's wrong? You took one look at Kukai and ran here. Tell me everything." She sounded a lot more mature now. I cried while I told her my story, from the phrase to Sayuri to everything. She comforted me.

Kukai suddenly burst in the kitchen and walked towards me. Yaya stepped in front of me while I continued to cry.

"How could you?!" she screamed at him. Kukai looked so confused. He can be confused in hell for all I care. "Guards, kick him out right now, this instant!" Yaya screeched.

Burly men came running in and dragged him out. I just started crying again. I hate him, I hate him so much. How can I get so emotional over a _boy,_ especially him! That insolent brat! I hate him!

"Utau-chan, chin up and look forward. Why don't you sing one more song? I'm sure you'll feel better. Besides, I already got their votes!" Yaya always had a way of making me feel better. I love her for that. But not in the lesbian way, the sister way. "It's a happy song!" I stepped out after drying my eyes and freshening up.

"Yo, minna! Sorry for the wait. Can anybody tell me what the last song is?" I shouted out. "OUR SONGS! OUR SONGS! OUR SONGS!" the y screamed. I love that song! **(Again, it's by Buono. I just love them. Not mine, I don't own. Lay for effect.)**

_ima tobidasu toki sa__  
__mou nayande temo nanni mo__  
__hajimaranai yo__kuchi-biru-niwa-uta__  
__saa nanika ga matsu yo__  
__kono sekai no Doa wo tataku__  
__kimeru no wa sou__bokutachi da!___

_me no mae no__Sakusesu dake wo motomete wa__  
__kitto__meiro e to mayoikomu___

_kokoro ni Merodi dakishime__  
__utatte miyou sakende miyou yo__  
__naritai to omou Jibun ni__  
__chikazuku tabi ni ne umarete kuru yo Our Songs___

_ima shippaishite mo__  
__mada Torai dekiru Enaji-__  
__uzumaiteru yo__kono sora mezashite__  
__hora kizutsuku Ha-to__  
__atatakai te wo nobashite__  
__hohoenda no wa__tomodachi sa!___

_sorezore ni__sorezore no michi ga aru kara__  
__kyou no__kaze ni saa fukareyou___

_utai tsuzukereba mieru yo__  
__kodomo no koro no jibun Suro- Mo-shon__  
__kowai mono nante nakatta__  
__subete no mono ni warai kaketeita yo Pure Days___

_kokoro ni Merodi dakishime__  
__utatte miyou__sakende miyou yo___

_bokutachi ga utau mirai wa__  
__dareka no hitomi kitto terasu darou__  
__koko kara hajimatte kunda__  
__kuchibiru no ue no sora to kaze to Our Songs!_

"Bye minna! I'll be here tomorrow! You just won't know when." I said and gave them a wink. Yaya looked at me expectantly.

"Arigatou Utau! You'll do me a big favor if you do this every time you're free, right? Right?"

"Yeah, I will. I'll be here tomorrow. I don't what time though. I'll do my best to come as early as possible. What time do you open?" I asked Yaya.

"We open at 9:00 a.m. and closed at 10:00 p.m." Yaya answered excitedly. I waved goodbye and exited the café with guards protecting me from the fans.

I need to get somewhere safe. I turned a corner and put my disguise on. I had nothing to do now. Might as well go to the place the park's famous for, the planetarium.

**-**

**-**

**The Planetarium**

**-**

**-**

**So I got this up as fast as I could. I know it's only the lyrics mking it long but it's better than nothing right? And I introduced you to two great songs. Till PART 3!**

**Keitorin-chii~* **


	9. The LP part 3

**Well, here we go the final chapter of the LP trilogy. THIS IS NOT THE END OF LIVE YOUR LIFE, just the LP things. This is my favorite part! DOZO!**

**The LP Park (part 3)**

Here am I am… in the planetarium. The line was long, I mean really long. I can't even imagine. I wonder if I could get into the VIP entrance. I'll try my luck.

I walked to the VIP entrance located at the west of the structure. I took of my disguise right before I came into view of the guards at the entrance. They looked startled as they saw me.

"Hoshina Utau?! Come right in!" They ushered my inside and led me to a VIP viewing box. Heh, it looks like the Coliseum. Except it has a black sky instead of a roof. Well, I guess you can call that a roof.

A voice came on from the speakers, "Welcome everyone to the Love Planetarium! Hope you're with your loved ones because the show starts now!" So that's what LP stands for.

Wait, so why did Kukai bring me here? He never told me. He could've wanted to say something but I ran away from him. Man, I wish he was here right now. Did I just say that?! Impossible, I'm pretty sure that was someone else. Yeah, an alien that crept into my mind. Who am I kidding, I just said that.

The show starts with the sky portraying an orange sky. Sunset, I'm sure. Suddenly and very slowly, a rainbow creeps its way into the sky. In a few seconds it stretches all across the sky. The sight is absolutely breath-taking. Slowly, the rainbow disappears and the gradually turns dark. A lot of starts start to appear. Each and every single star is a part of constellation. Some are real, some a made up but all of them are as beautiful as can be. Each has a name below it. My favorite one was 'The Stage.' It consisted of a stage, of course hence the name, and a crowd. It reminded me of my life. It's true, my life is a stage. Everyone's watching since I'm a pop idol.

The constellations disappear one by one, 'The Stage' being the last. A flock of white shadows shaped like birds fly pass bringing with them a new set of stars in all kinds of shapes and colors, the biggest one being the red heart in the middle. A heart that represents love, the thing I was very, very, _very_ bad at. How I wish life could be a relaxing stroll in the park. It make my life a lot easier; no drama, no problems, more specifically, _love_ problems.

The big heart seemed to draw the other stars to it. One by one, it absorbs the different stars gradually making it bigger until it covers the whole sky. Words start appearing inside the heart, 'I Love You, and I always will…' Such beautiful words really. I feel kinda sad that I'm watching this by myself.

The same flocks of birds attach themselves to the heart and start dragging it away. Another flock come and bring with them more stars. The stars start forming people. The people move and then I realize they're telling the life story of a boy who found love. It was nice and touching. There were hardships for him but in the end he was able to stay with his love until they died. The stars rearrange themselves so that they spell the words 'Where is the Love Today?' in a very nice font.

"It's true, where is the love? I mean there's war in the world and there are so many bad stuff that are happening." I turned to where the voice came from. I then found Kukai sitting beside me. I guess I was so caught up in watching the show, I didn't see him.

"I'm still not forgiving you." I told him sternly.

"What exactly did I do?" he asked.

"Like I'm telling you."

"Oh, c'mon! You have to tell me so I can fix it right?"

"I don't want you to fix it. It's completely fine the way it is now."

"But, I want to fix it and it is so not fine the way it is now."

"No, it's fine. You get your girls I get my peace, right?"

"What the heck do mean? I don't want any girl."

"Didn't seem like that?" I muttered. Luckily, there was no one else here in the VIP box. I could shout if I wanted to.

"You don't know how I feel. You have completely no idea how I feel." Kukai said.

"You don't know how I feel either."

"That's why I want you to tell me!"

"But I don't want to tell you!" We were shouting now. I just wanted to pour all my feelings out now.

"Then fine then. Just tell me why you're mad at me."

"You have figure out yourself."

"You aggravate me Utau, you have no idea how much you annoy me with your riddles and rhymes. Just tell me."

"You aggravate me too, you know? Giving me a silly phrase that I have no effing idea as to what it means."

"Never mind that then, just tell me what's wrong."

Silence…..

"It hurts me okay? It hurts me to see you flirting with other girls when I'm around. I don't know why, okay? I just feel it. I don't know what's happening to me. So please just leave and just leave me alo—"

I could feel his lips on mine and his arms around me. It lasted for only a few seconds but I could feel it.

"Utau, I love you, please just tell me." He said it with so much emotion, it hurt. I wiggled out of his grasp and ran out of the planetarium. Why must my life be so complicated?

Tears fell freely from my face. Why? Why? Why?! I ran and ran I didn't know where I was going until I found myself in my room, in my house. I don't even know how I got here.

Why, Kukai? Why, Souma Kukai? Why, Ramen Boy? Why do you have to make my life so complicated? Why?

-

-

**I Love You**

-

-

**I know it's so short, but one day I'm gonna combine all the chapters for LP and you have one long chapter right? So, Kukai blurted out his feelings. I wonder how things will go now, huh? I know I'm also making Utau a little OOC but where's the fun in the story if they're not OOC? So, this chapter might be the most confusing of them all. Please bear with my confusing-ness? Until next time.**

**Keitorin-chii~***


End file.
